wikinetffandomcom-20200213-history
Outlander
Outlander is a British-American production television series based on Diana Gabaldon's Outlander novels. The series follows Claire Beauchamp, a 1945 combat nurse married to Frank Randall in the 20th century, who is mysteriously carried through time until 1743, where she finds herself in an unknown world that threatens her life, but when Claire meets Jamie Fraser, a young Scottish warrior, chivalrous and romantic, he decides to marry her to save her and soon Claire begins to fall in love with him and is caught between two very different men in two different lives. Reasons to see Outlander: 1-Will make you interested in the story If you like history but want to know more, here is a way to learn. Outlander starts with Claire and Frank on their holidays in Scotland. She is a war nurse, so we have a look at the situation in Europe in those times. However, when traveling to eighteenth century Scotland, we learn about the Jacobite uprisings, Prince Charles Stuart, the French culture, the Scottish clans and much more. What we see in the series is a fairly faithful reflection of what really happened, adding of course the fiction factor in the romance and adventures of Claire and Jamie. 2-The journey in time is not like any other Crossing through the rocks seems a pretty supernatural but uninteresting turn for a television series. The truth is that this journey in time is only the trigger for history, and has to do both with the Scottish culture and the supernatural that Claire rejects, according to her training as a nurse and always attentive to science. It is taken in a way that will not seem absurd to you at all, although you will ask yourself how you will do to return to your own time. 3-The protagonist is very intelligent Within a universe of female stereotypes, Claire manages to be intelligent and determined, even if it comes from the 40s. In Scotland she survives with her basic knowledge, inventing stories and beginning to be part of a site that at first saw her as a stranger. Although he is English, he wins his place among the Scots. She makes her husband respect her, ceasing to follow ancient traditions that put women in the background. It mixes in battles, heals deadly wounds..etc. 4-There are many battles, blood and some things that will leave you speechless It turns out that Outlander is not the soft romantic series that everyone believes. In a world where the English and the Scots do not beat around the bush, we can see a lot of blood, several deaths and many battles worthy of any other series of fantasy or action. The quality of Claire's nurse or healer will make her face horrible and disgusting things, but it's part of the interesting thing. 5-They will make you want to travel to Scotland The landscapes are simply great, with lots of nature and places that are worth visiting. From the beginning, when we see Frank and Claire traveling through Scotland, we recognize that going on vacation does not seem like a bad idea, even if it's purely to get to know Frank's ancestors.